Happy Birthday, Sharpay and Ryan
by asiaaanx
Summary: Sharpay's been waiting for her 18th birthday her whole life. Now that it's come, she's excited as hell. But when no one at school greets her, thinking they've forgetten, she goes home to find the greatest present of all.


_Today is Ashley Tisdale's birthday (: & I thought I'd do this oneshot for the hell of it. I'm like this oneshot, it's one of my favorite ones so far (: _

_Review? (:_

**

* * *

S**harpay Evans walked down the stairs of her huge mansion. Her ponytail bounced up and down as she had a little bounce in her step. Today was her eighteenth birthday – well, hers and Ryan's. And she couldn't be more excited. She had dressed up extra special today. She decided on wearing a sundress on her special day, especially since it was already hot in Albuquerque. The sundress was light pink with white swirly stripes that showed enough cleavage to her liking. It stopped right above her knees and with it she wore her favorite white stiletto heels. Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she head towards the kitchen where her whole family had already been eating.

"Good morning!" she greeted them, smiling so wide, making her twin brother laugh.

"Morning, sis, and may I say you look stunning?" Ryan Evans stood up and headed over to her sister, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. He pulled away and smiled at her, his own familiar smile exciting her even more.

"Happy birthday, Ry," she told him, giving him a tight bear hug. He chuckled as he hugged her back, rubbing her back lovingly.

"Happy birthday, Shar," he replied, giving her another kiss on her forehead. He finally pulled away and grabbed his car keys. He waved goodbye to his parents and to Sharpay. "I'm going to school now!" And with that, he slammed the front door shut as he left.

Sharpay turned to her parents, again smiling that big smile of hers. What she loved most about her birthdays was that her parents bought her anything she wanted. _Anything. _No matter how expensive. And why should this birthday be any different, right? And it was a very special birthday indeed. It was her eighteenth birthday! It was the most important age in a person's life, especially a girl's.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Darby Evans greeted her daughter. She walked over to her daughter, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and hugging her tightly. She took a step back, and Sharpay took in her mother's clothing.

Her mother wore a dress herself, although hers was white with a small v-neck. She wore white flats while her neck and wrists were covered with jewels. Her blonde hair, much similar to Sharpay's, was straight and cascaded down to her shoulder since her hair just stopped below her chin.

"Thank you, Mother. And I have to say, you look great!" Sharpay exclaimed, surprised at her mother's attire. She'd never seen her mother dressed so nicely. She must have dressed especially this way for her birthday, right? What else could it be?

"And don't forget a hug from me," Vance Evans reminded her daughter, smiling softly. "Happy birthday, princess." He opened his big arms for a hug, and Sharpay eagerly stepped into his arms and wrapped her own around her father. She smiled to herself at how her birthday was getting better and better by the second.

"Thank you, Daddy." She pulled away, kissing her father's rough cheek. "So, what did you guys get me?" Her smile returned, her pearly whites almost shining.

Vance's face twisted into confusion. He glanced at his wife then turned back to his daughter. His own brown eyes were twinkling with a bit of mischief, but all Sharpay could see was confusion. He cleared his throat and sat Sharpay down next to him.

"Princess, we didn't but you anything," he told her gently.

Sharpay's face fell. What did her father just say? They didn't buy her _anything_? It was her eighteenth birthday, she reminded herself once again. This was the most special birthday she could ever have yet her parents didn't get her a single thing. How could they? She shook her head and stood up from her father's grip. She turned to her mother in disbelief, her brown eyes sad.

"Mother?"

Darby shook her head, almost shamefully. "Darling, we didn't get you anything." She glanced back up at her daughter, whose pale cheeks started turning a light shade of pink. She took a step back and covered her ears as tightly as she could.

"AHHH!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs like she did in junior year in the cafeteria when Gabriella Montez had spilled her lunch all over her, like she did when she found out Gabriella Montez had gotten a callback with her ex-boyfriend Troy Bolton (who was Sharpay's boyfriend now) in her musical. She panted as her scream came to a halt as she felt her throat beginning to itch. She rubbed her throat gently and gave a frustrated grunt as she headed to her pink convertible.

Her birthday had just taken a bad turn.

* * *

Sharpay walked through the front doors of East High, her hips swaying from side to side seductively. She smiled to herself, despite the morning she had with her parents. One of the things she loved about the dress she was wearing was that it was tight and hugged her body in places that made her look curvier than she already was. And she knew the boys looked after here with their eyes attached to her ass, since it was one of the places her dress hugged so tightly. And the other reason why she wanted to wear this dress was for Troy, of course.

She reached her pink locker in a matter of minutes, her feet already tired from her heels. But she was going to put up with it. It was her birthday and she wanted everything to be perfect. She sighed to herself. Too bad this morning it had already turned bad as she figured out her parents did not buy her a thing for her eighteenth birthday. She let out a grunt as she closed her locker, banging her head on it.

She heard a low chuckle from behind her and she turned around to meet her boyfriend of a year, Troy Bolton. She immediately smiled when she saw him, making him smile that adorable grin of his that made her heart melt. He too looked nice. He wore a plain white shirt with a black jacket on top and his favorite black skinny jeans hugged his legs tightly. He had a pair of his favorite Ray Ban sunglasses resting on top of his head and a pair of Converse on his feet. In his left hand he was holding flowers – roses, Sharpay's favorite – and in the other hand he held a small bear that said "I love you" on his belly.

Troy stepped forward and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and handed her the flowers and the bear, almost shyly. She giggled, taking them into her arms and put them on the floor by her locker. Then she turned to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the gap between them by placing her lips upon his. His arms snuck around her waist, pulling her closer to his body as they melted into each other. Sharpay's fingers messed with his hair, causing his sunglasses to crash onto the ground, making such a small noise they didn't notice.

Troy pulled away first due to his lack of oxygen. He smiled at her again, his blue eyes sparkling. He gave her another peck on her luscious pink lips, not able to resist. "Happy birthday, baby," he whispered as he placed his forehead on top of hers.

Sharpay couldn't help but smile softly. She hugged him tightly to her, enjoying his presence on her special day. "Thanks, babe." She pulled away, leaning on her locker to see if he would notice her outfit.

Troy couldn't keep his eyes off Sharpay's body. He couldn't help it. It was that dress she was wearing. That dress made it so hard for him too look away. It showed off her curves so nicely, he wanted to touch her senseless and take her right there. He smirked to himself. It's not like he and Sharpay hadn't had any sexual activities going on. Oh, they had… many times. But this dress; it turned him on more than anything.

"Damn, that is one nice dress, Pay," he commented, smirking.

Sharpay sighed to herself, smoothing her dress out. Her lips curled into a grin. "I was hoping you would say that."

Troy laughed to himself. "Oh, so you planned this?"

Sharpay merely shrugged, trying to look casual. Troy smiled at her, taking her hand to walk her to their homeroom. He rubbed her knuckles softly, feeling their softness. As they entered their friends greeted them, waving them over before class started.

"Remember, don't say anything," Sharpay heard someone whisper as they neared the group.

"Don't say anything about what?" She couldn't help but ask. She was a very curious person. And when she wanted to know something, she won't stop until somebody tells her at least something to keep her mind off it.

"Um…" Chad Danforth stammered. His curly brown hair bouncing as he moved his head to look at his girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, then back at his friends.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Don't say anything about Mr. Harding's sideburns," she gave Sharpay a sweet smile, seeing Troy mouth 'nice save' to her. "You know, since his sideburns look so weird and so…"

"Wrong," Gabriella giggled, finishing her best friend's sentence.

Ryan chuckled to himself, lowering his hat over his eyes as if he was going to sleep. Though underneath his hat, he was smirking to himself. He wanted to keep Sharpay from knowing his plans. If she knew one little thing, she could figure out what he was up to. He knew his sister. She was smarter than everyone gave her credit for.

"Right," Sharpay commented, looking at her friends with a weird look. "Anyways, don't you guys have anything to say to me?" She smiled her perfect smile.

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something when she saw Troy mouthing 'no happy birthdays!' to them. She closed her mouth then said, "Nothing really."

Sharpay's smile fell. She looked down at her dress, smoothing out invisible wrinkles. She felt her stomach twist into knots. Her best friends forgot it was her birthday. How could that be? Did they greet her twin brother a happy birthday? If they did, they should know it was hers too. She looked back at them with a blank look in her eyes.

"Oh!" Taylor exclaimed.

Sharpay snapped her head towards her, her hopes gaining on her again. She smiled again, hoping to hear what she thought Taylor was going to say.

"I love your dress!" Taylor finished, smiling at her warmly. Chad and Gabriella nodded along side of her, agreeing that indeed it was a beautiful dress.

Sharpay's smile fell again. She heard herself sigh. Damn, they really did forget it was her birthday. She didn't want to hear that they loved her dress – she already knew her dress was great. But she wanted to hear the beloved 'happy birthday!' exclamations come from their mouths.

"Are you okay, Pay?" Troy asked his girlfriend, rubbing her back. His blue eyes shifted to his best friends, nodding to thank them for their great acting. Thank God all of them were in drama club now.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Sharpay muttered, walking towards her seat with her head down. She rested her head in her hand, feeling like shit since her friends forgot her special day. Damn them, damn them to hell, she thought.

Troy turned to his friends, winking at them before running towards his seat next to his girlfriend as the bell rang. He looked over at her and felt his blue eyes soften as she went through class with a sad look in her eyes. But he shook that feeling off. It was too bad in order to make her happy; he had to make her feel like crap first.

* * *

Sharpay drove home to her mansion, sighing. All day no one greeted her happy birthday. Everyone had forgotten her _eighteenth _birthday. She smacked the steering wheel angrily, letting out an angry scream. It seems as if only four people had remembered her special day. Her mom, dad, twin brother, and Troy. Thank God she had them or else she would've been even more upset that she already was.

She dragged her feet towards her house, feeling empty and lonely. Usually Troy came home with her or Gabriella or Taylor. But today was apparently a busy day for everyone. Gabriella and Taylor had a decathlon meeting after school and said it would last at least two hours. Chad and Troy had basketball practice, and she knew they would be too tired to even come over to her house. And Ryan had said he needed to talk to Kelsi about their musical. So then she decided her day was pathetic, as everyone abandoned her on her _eighteenth_ birthday.

Her hand twisted the knob and she heard small whispers come from inside her house. One of her eyebrows rose instinctively into her sly Sharpay Evans look, but then she shook it off. Nothing could be happening in her house. No one's car was home but her parents. And her parents do nothing at home, except maybe…

"Eww," Sharpay said aloud. She shuddered to herself as she thought about what her parents did when she and Ryan weren't home. As she stepped into the house, her eyes automatically adjusted to the dark atmosphere inside.

Weird, she thought. Her house was never dark. Her mother was obsessed with keeping the lights on everywhere in the house. "Maybe a power outage happened," she mumbled to herself, her hand feeling for the switch on the wall.

She finally felt a small knob and she lifted it up to find her friends and parents jump out from their couches and their flat screen TV yelling, "Surprise!" Sharpay's eyes widened in shock as she dropped her purse and her car keys. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp. Her heart was beating incredibly fast at the surprise. She smiled to herself when she saw the banner. It read 'Happy 18th Birthday Sharpay!"

They did remember.

Her brown eyes sparkled as she spotted Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor in the middle of the room with a large cake with pink frosting. Behind them were her parents, smiling as big as could be. But someone was missing.

Her boyfriend.

Where was Troy? Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she couldn't locate her sandy haired, blue eyed boyfriend. She felt a small tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Troy smiling brightly at her with his arms open. She giggled and ran into his arms, embracing him so tightly, he carefully loosened her grip but hugged her back just as eager.

He whispered, "I love you." He placed a kiss on her blonde hair and pushed her towards her friends and parents. "Go on."

She gave him a grateful smile and ran towards her parents, attacking them with a big hug. Then she turned to each of her friends to give them their own bear hug. That's when she realized someone else was missing as well.

"Where's Ryan?" she shouted to her friends since the music was so loud.

"You'll see!" Chad winked at her, pushing her towards the middle of the room. In the middle of the room was a pink chair that had 'Sharpay' written on it. Sharpay smiled and walked towards it, sitting on it, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

Different music had begun and a figure walked towards her. As soon as she saw spotted the hat, she knew it was her twin brother. His tilted his head up, revealing his face to her, smiling sweetly. He started singing "What I've Been Looking For" all the while dancing around her in the familiar routine they had done in junior year. Sharpay couldn't help but smile throughout the whole performance, especially when he did his famous jazz squares in front of her. When he finished, she immediately stood up and hugged him.

Ryan smiled. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too. Happy birthday, Ryan."

"Happy birthday." He pushed her towards Troy, winking at them as a slow song came on. He walked towards his own girlfriend, Gabriella, and took her hand to slow dance beside his sister and her boyfriend.

"So, what'd you think of the party?" Troy asked Sharpay, smiling. He held her around her petite waist, pulling her closer to him with every step.

Sharpay laughed, kissing him lightly. "It's perfect. I thought everyone forgot about my birthday."

Troy shrugged, smirking at her. "It was my idea. In order to arrange this surprise party, I had to have you think that no one knew it was your birthday. But, I mean, seriously, who could ever forget your birthday?" He shot her a small smile.

She let a giggle escape her mouth. "True. How could I ever think no one knew it was my birthday?"

Troy rolled his eyes playfully, scoffing at her. His blue eyes locked on her brown ones and he smiled. "You're too special to be forgotten." With that, he leaned down, kissing her lips fully, tasting her lip gloss. But as he deepened the kiss, she tasted like apples. Her favorite flavor of gum. He couldn't help but smile at that, hoping that taste would be what he would be tasting forever.

Sharpay let a moan out softly, pulling away from his lips reluctantly. She smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Wait till next year's party!" He grinned.


End file.
